stalker
by Victoriousandicarlysky
Summary: tori is being stalked but by who and why ? she is made to hurt her friends and her family
1. Chapter 1

_hi guys , im new at this and its my first story so please review_

Tori's POV:,

i really needed the loo but i was to scared to get up after what had happened 1 week ago

_Flashback-_

_i had just been to the loo when my phone beeped , it was from an unknown number , the message said - Tori baby you better watch out you dont want to DIE ..._

_I looked up and a knife was floating in the air heading towards my neck , i screamed and ran into my bedroom but my phone kept beeping , i didnt go to sleep that night , i didnt want to think there was someone out there stalking me !_

_End of flashback-_

the next morning at school , in my locker i found a note , i gulped then read - Tori tori you've been ignoring me ! Naughty girl , You will have to pay for that , first you will tell cat what you actually think of her -crazy stupid red head , then kiss beck in front of jade . If you dont then well you wont wake up


	2. Kissing and dissing

**AN / Please review or favourite or follow me or my story and i will do the same to you :)chapter 2 **

toris pov -

I couldnt believe this , i have to "diss" my best friend and "kiss" my other friend OMG.

I walked over to cat .

"Hey tori " she giggled .

"hey cat " i mumbled

"whats up tori " she sounded so sweet and innocent . i cant believe im going to do this to her.

" whats up with me is that im friends with an idiot red head who is so stupid she calls herself cat " i screeched.

all i could see is her eyes filling up with tears and then her running away screaming "jadey ". Just great . Oh look here comes beck and jade . ive already dissed my bff , now its time to kiss Beck .

"hey tori , why did you make cat cry she made us come over here so jade could whack you " beck sounded so concerned . i leaned forward and kissed him , but suprisingly he responded and wrapped his arms around me.

"tori vega , what do you think you're doing to Jades boyfriend "i heard andre say as he walked up to them .

i pulled away and ran as fast as i could . My phone beeped . please be my mom i thought .

great work tori , now for things to get funky . you are going to start behaving strange calling beck you husband and jade your servant . And you must keep calling cat and saying stupid redhead called cat . from unknown number .


	3. Wheres cat ?

**AN/ Please review . Follow Emeralddusk . im sorry for all these POV's. its just so you can see what people are feeling .**

_toris pov :_

_Gulp , I cant keep doing this . Ive broken Cat , whenever she sees me she just looks down and pretends she doesn't know me . Beck and jade broke up and know Beck is after me . He said he felt fireworks when we kissed . Ive been putting off what that stalker guy told me to do for weeks . i threw away my phone and just put all my books in my bag so i didnt have to go in my locker . _

_Jades POV - _

_God , i hate tori vega even more then ever now . She stole my boyfriend . I see Cat everyday but shes changed shes not bubbly or excited or anything . shes emotionless . Tori vega is going to pay ! _

_Cats Pov:_

_I hate tori . She called me stupid ! But she has been looking a bit worn out lately . Should i ask her whats up ? just as i was about to go to see where tori was , i smelt something sweet and i fell to the ground and all i can see is ..._

_Toris Pov : _

_Suddenly a piece a paper hit me on the head . i grabbed it and opened it . it said - __**ive got your little friend Cat here with me . Do what i told you to do or Cat Dies ... tonight .from your stalker **_


	4. Help !

Toris pov -

I gasped then screamed . They had cat . poor innocent sweet cat :( i decided to go the schools library to calm down . i sat down at the computer and cried . tears of fear . i logged into my email account to see if i had any emails . ooh yea 1 new one . from cat ! i clicked on it .

Dear tori ,

Help me get me out of here. call jade anyone please . im tired and hungry and thirsty and im i know who the stalker is , we know him it's ...

ow he just slapped me and said i cant tell you . Just save me tori please

lots of fear Caterina valentine xxxx


	5. Please enter

**sorry this is not part of the story :( . i just wanted you to know that i am holding another OC contest and i want you to fill out the form and either pm me it or put it as a review on the story . The story is called OC story . Please enter it xxx i will use every OC i get hopefully . Please xxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Guys please enter my new OC story . its all about family xxx I only need 6 ocs . They must be related to one one of the victorious gang. beck/jade/cat/tori/andre/robbie . boys or girls . just fill out the form in a review or PM and ill get back to you if ive picked you xx


End file.
